


Physics of a photograph

by JustACaseTeamAgent



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F, Lux is a Physics teacher, Making fun of special snowflakes, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Quinn is ex military, There is a maid cafe with cat couches, They both don't like sand!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2020-11-23 10:30:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20890655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustACaseTeamAgent/pseuds/JustACaseTeamAgent
Summary: After losing everything Quinn tries to put her life together, when a chance meeting in the subway breaks her then puts her back together stronger than ever.A cutesy end with a side of angst sprinkled for good measure.





	1. CH1- Just a chance meeting

**Author's Note:**

> A/N
> 
> I HAVE RETURNED! After about 7 months of having to be an adult I decided to write something! Since I have been playing League of Legends recently I wrote a fic about two of my favorite champions both in game and personality wise!  
Might start doing actual stories again too, depending on my schedule, but yeah I am back and here to stay!

“Taking casualties!” Quinn yelled in her radio as two more of her squadmates were killed right in front of her.  _ Please be alright, please God keep Caleb safe. _ She prayed as more and more voices were converging on her position. “Caleb what was the last update on our evac?”

“ETA 10 minutes… 15 minutes ago.” Caleb looked pretty banged up, some shrapnel had hit his leg, rendering him pretty immobile. “Roost where is our evac damn it?” Suddenly their radios flared up with chatter, and Caleb’s face was drained out of color.

“Rooftop of the building, an alley away, seems--” Quinn stopped herself when she saw Caleb’s face. They both knew that there was no way he could ever walk to the evac zone, but Quinn would never admit that. “Come on big brother, we are going home!” She tried lifting Caleb but he struggled against it until they both dropped on the ground.

“No way you can carry me...Listen I am as good as dead.” He said voice lacking any fear, some might say he even sounded glad. “Take this...” he gave her his dog tags before coughing up some blood. “Leave me and go… I will buy you some time.”

“I’m not leaving you!” Quinn could feel her strength failing, she couldn’t carry Caleb, a moment later their radios buzzed again asking if anyone was still alive. 

“Go… that’s an order!” Caleb hated pulling rank on his sister, but sometimes she could be too stubborn for her own good. “Too much blood loss, would be dead in a few minutes anyway...live to love another day, sis.” He said as Quinn gave him one last hug and began sprinting towards the evac zone, tears clouding her vision as Caleb kept talking to her on the radio. “Hey… remember that girl from highschool?” Some static and gunshots interrupted him for a moment. “The mute one with light blue hair… I really thought she would be the one to take you to prom… not me.” More gunshots followed as Quinn was nearing the rooftop and could hear the helicopter loud and clear. “See you… when I see you...” An explosion came from the alleyway where Caleb and the rest of Wings squad used to be.

On the way back to base Quinn couldn’t stop crying in less than an hour she had lost her entire world, her friends dead, her brother and only family gone, everyone and everything she ever had was gone. Taken away because someone wanted their squad to do a routine check in a highly volatile area. Quinn kept her report on what happened as professional as possible. A week later she received her release orders and was on her way back home.

When her plane landed, no one waited for her at the airport, no one cheered for her return.  _ Caleb’s funeral will be in another week’s time… another empty coffin.  _ As Quinn passed through all the security checks she found herself aimless, stuck in a world where she had no one.  _ Guess I should buy some groceries and head home?  _ With a plan set Quinn went to a local supermarket and was surprised at how people were saluting her and thanking her for her service.  _ Right… I am still in my uniform. _

During Caleb’s funeral Quinn was the only one who attended it. She tried getting in touch with some of Caleb’s friends but they all had other important business to attend to.  _ See you when I see, big brother. _ Once the funeral was over Quinn went to a bar and got absolutely wasted.  _ At least nothing hurts when you are drunk… _

Days turned into weeks, until she finally managed to get back into gear. Quinn just had a relatively odd job interview at a local newspaper. _ Honestly that Heimer… donger or whatever his name is, seems pretty weird. At least I won’t get shot at, so that’s a bonus.  _ As Quinn made her way into the packed subway a very odd thing happened to her. Some random blond girl first crashed into her, before burying herself in the crook of Quinn’s neck.  _ If she is trying to rob me, she won’t get anything. _

“There is this really weird guy that is trying to ask me out and won’t take no for an answer… please pretend to be my boyfriend!” Lux was running out of ideas on how to refuse that Draven person. He was persistent she would give him that. To Lux’s surprise the man she bumped into took pity on her and wrapped a pair of shaking hands around her waist. “I owe you lunch, after this.”

“Hey Lux come on babe you really don’t wanna miss out on The Draven… do you?” A sleazy guy with a twirly mustache appeared next to them.  _ Alright I could use a free lunch. _

“The lady is taken pal, better leave.” Quinn said calmly, enjoying the odd hug and situation she was put in. Things kept getting weirder and weirder as that Draven person kept egging both of them on. “Listen douchebag I am too hungry and too tired to deal with your… whatever it is that you are currently doing. So take the hint and leave… before I make you leave.” Quinn said while the man was flexing at her and the girl that still had her face buried in the crook of Quinn’s neck. 

“You are on!” Draven tried to hit Quinn straight in the face, but his fist connected with the hard surface of the subway cart. Before he could even cry out in pain Draven found himself pushed right next to the cart’s exit, arm twisted behind him in an unnatural angle. 

“Say you are sorry, and nothing bad will happen.” Quinn hated dealing with such individuals.  _ They always think that they are the center of the world and all that… morons. _ Draven flared up his nostrils and tried to fight back, only to be pushed again and his hand twisted into a more unnatural angle. “Last chance or that arm will be in casing for a few months.”

“Fine… I’m sorry… just don’t hurt me please!” He cried in a pathetic manner before being released and running off the moment the subway train stopped. 

“THAT WAS SO COOL! You were like a superhero or something!” Lux squealed behind Quinn. She had never seen someone move with such cold confidence before. In a spur of the moment decision she wrapped her hands around her savior’s back and hugged them tightly. “Thank you for helping.” She felt that her knight in shining armor was a bit too curvy and a second later Lux had her face red as blood began rushing into her cheecks.

“Last time a girl groped me was because she took me for my brother, remind me to tell you about that story, while you get me lunch.” Quinn said with a forced grin on her face.  _ All the ladies always went for Caleb, guess it’s my turn now.  _ “So where are you taking me for lunch?” 

“Wait you are not angry that I groped you and took you for a guy?” Lux was too used to being in a very sterile environment, where even calling a person in a certain way would get you fired or worse. Quinn however just shrugged and gave another dopey smile, this time it looked genuine. 

“Why would I be angry about a beautiful woman bumping into me, then giving me a hug and asking me out for lunch?” Quinn would never admit that she actually desperately wanted another hug from that girl.  _ She smells like vanilla and marigolds. _ “Name’s Quinn by the way.”

Lux just stared at her for a moment before regaining her senses. “Lux… I am sorry for being a bit weird, just had a really weird day in University and that weirdo kept bugging...” She started rambling, but Quinn just listened and smiled throughout it all. “So what do you do for a living Quinn?”

“Used to be in the army, but now I am starting a photographer gig at Local News Daily.” Quinn answered mechanically while picking something to eat at this weird cafe Lux took her to. In her defense when she thought lunch she imagined a sandwich or something, not a maid cafe with giant fat cat couches and candy like rainbow colors.  _ Ok why is there a woman in a maid uniform pink hair and… is that warpaint that is coming our way? _

“Hullo and welcome to the Cookiedoe bakery! What can I get you today?” The tiny woman asked in a friendly tone, but Quinn was barely keeping herself together. First she was sitting on a giant cat couch and her waitress was wearing a cupcake hat out of all things.

“Hey Ferry just give me my usual thing, as for my friend well I don’t really know what she wants.” Lux kept looking at Quinn in amusement, she always loved the fairytale vibe of the cafe, it reminded her of simpler times. 

“Right uhm I will take a leap of faith and have whatever she is.” Quinn mumbled while their waitress scribbled something down and took off. “Am I on drugs or something because this looks unreal?”

“No you are not on drugs and this place is very real. The owner is just extravagant.” Lux laughed as Quinn just looked around the place.  _ Something is wrong here, she keeps looking around as if expecting something bad to happen _ . Lux thought to herself as their order arrived. “Hope you like apple strudel with extra chocolate!?” To Lux’s horror Quinn remained silent and began eating.  _ Alright Lux you need an icebreaker. Think what do former military girls like, what would Garen say?  _ “You said you were working as a photographer right?”

“Yeah, pays better than the army and the chances of getting shot are less.” Quinn kept answering in a mechanical way, it almost felt like lying had become second nature for her since she came back. “How about you?”

“Physics TA in VU.”  _ OK I don’t know her, but I know people and right now she is lying, a lot. Wait she mentioned a brother on the subway maybe that will cheer her up. _ “You said you had a twin brother on the subway, he must be happy that you are back?”  _ OH CRAP SHE IS SHAKING, NO PLEASE DON’T CRY! _

“Dead, with the rest of my squad...” Quinn couldn’t hold it back anymore, she hadn’t cried since her return but now this stranger had broken the mental damm she had carefully build. Tears were falling uncontrollably and she could barely grab her eating utensils. “Sorry I just...” Quinn couldn’t finish her sentence due to a pair of hands and the pleasant smell of Vanilla and marigolds wrapping around her in a protective hug. 

“You don’t have to tell me anything. Just cry it out… you will feel better after.” Lux felt the woman’s hands hold her in a crushing hug. She decided to just talk to Quinn about her day. Around 30 minutes later an adorable little snore came from the now sleeping woman in Lux’s arms. “Guess I better text Fiora for a ride.”  _ Wait I don’t know where Quinn lives… well she fell asleep because of me so I guess taking her home is my only option.  _

With some help and a few curses in French Lux managed to get Quinn’s sleeping form to her apartment. After thanking Fiora and making sure that Quinn was resting, Lux made her way to a giant stack of papers that she needed to grade.

Couple of hours into checking and grading papers Lux heard a scream coming out of her bedroom. She had forgotten about Quinn who probably thought that she was kidnapped by a serial killer or something. What she saw, however was something else entirely. She saw Quinn covered in sweat and shaking violently while repeating some mumbled words. “Quinn it’s alright, no one is going to hurt you anymore.” Lux moved closer to hug the poor woman. 

“Caleb… I’m sorry.” Quinn cried on Lux’s shoulder. She had the same nightmare again. Those last words from Caleb still haunting her even after about a month. “Sorry I shouldn’t put this on you… I-” A hug stopped Quinn from finishing her sentence, the sweet scent of vanilla reminding her of the fact that she was still alive.

“You don’t have to apologize for anything Quinn...” Lux continued to whisper sweet nothings into Quinn’s ear until a very adorable rumble escaped the crying woman’s stomach. “So do you feel like pizza? I can really go for a pizza right now… wanna help?” Lux offered with a smile, which surprised Quinn to no end. She expected to be thrown away like the broken thing that she was.

“Sure… just give me a moment.” Quinn was happy that someone was with her this time. Last nightmare episode she had she couldn’t leave her home for two days.  _ You are enough Quinn… it’s okay. _ She kept repeating it to herself, Caleb had told her that repeating a lie long enough eventually turns it into truth, but in this case he was wrong. “Let’s get cooking!”

Lux knew that Quinn was pretending to be alright, she had seen her brother do the same thing many times. This time however helping Quinn felt more natural. “Sit there.” Lux pointed towards a beanbag that somehow made its way in the kitchen. “I have some snacks in...” Lux froze at the sight of Quinn holding a knife in a shaky hand. Her eyes were blank and a soft mumble could be heard.  _ Is she saying that good soldiers follow orders?  _ “Hey look at me!” _ That’s it time for some tough love. _ “Put the knife down, and come here… please.”

“I’m sorry it just felt familiar holding something that could… you know.” Quinn dropped the knife and immediately felt a surge of warmth around her.  _ Why is she… wait she is crying. _

“Don’t scare me like that… I thought that you were going to...” Lux couldn’t force herself to keep talking because she made the mistake of looking into Quinn’s amber eyes. They looked so inviting, so safe, so warm, yet for some reason Quinn felt cold. Through teary eyes Lux felt her body go on autopilot, slowly moving towards those lips that looked so amazing. Before either of them could say anything Lux managed to finally reach Quinn’s lips and she melted into the woman’s arms. Seconds felt like years as neither of them dared to pull away until the lack of oxygen forced them apart. 

Quinn could not think, her mind was a buzzing mess, images of holding hands and flower crowns making their way into her head. She held on Lux with all her might, too scared that letting go would shatter the warmth and acceptance she had received.  _ Live to love another day… so that is what he meant. _ Quinn rested her forehead on Lux’s and felt intoxicated,  _ I am so in love right now… _ She thought to herself as she kissed some of the tear stains away from Lux’s beautiful eyes. “Leave the crying to me next time.”

Lux was starstruck, she always thought that love at first sight was a myth for movies and novels, but the next few hours she spent with Quinn began changing her mind on that belief. After their kiss Quinn had opened up about most things from her past. To Lux’s surprise her new partner could keep up with her babbling and even tried to understand some of Lux’s Physics work. “Hey Quinn… do you have somewhere to stay?”

“I’ve been staying at a Veterans home, why do you ask?”  _ I don’t think I can refuse if she asks me to spend the night with her.  _ Quinn felt her heartbeat quicken as fantasies of her and Lux started making their way into her head.  _ Bad brain…. Very bad brain, not now! _ “Lux are you alright?”

Lux’s face had turned a tomato shade of red which contrasted with her blond hair in an adorable way.  _ Just ask her… _ “I don’t like sand!”  _ NOOOO WHAT AM I DOING… WHY OUT OF EVERY MOVIE QUOTE I WENT WITH THIS ONE! _ Quinn just looked at her, gears slowly turning into her head.

“Tell me about it… damn thing is coarse and rough...” It took Quinn a bit to remember the exact quote, but she and Caleb had watched Star Wars religiously every few months before joining the army. Quinn especially enjoyed the second part of the “Sand confession” as she called it. 

“And it gets in everywhere!” They both said before bursting into uncontrollable laughter. Before Lux could even continue with her question she felt Quinn’s head resting on her chest, it felt right and for once she decided to just shut up and enjoy the closeness. 

“Can I stay here for the night?” Quinn was too emotionally drained to move, she found peace in listening to Lux’s heartbeat.  _ Please say yes… You are the only person that hasn’t treated me like a broken piece of garbage. _

“Only if you make me breakfast and promise to cuddle!” Lux giggled as Quinn hummed approvingly.  _ Her hair smells really nice… never knew someone’s hair could be this soft.  _ Lux kissed her hair and began massaging Quinn’s scalp receiving happy and approving purrs. “You are like a cat… that’s really cute.” 

Couple of minutes later they were both in bed and to Lux’s surprise Quinn was indeed a cuddler.  _ Oh I am so going to enjoy staying awake for as long as possible.  _ Lux said to herself as Quinn wrapped her into a hug, murmuring something about sand. “Screw what Garen and friends want… I am happy and that is what matters. My beautiful Quinn… I think I am falling really hard for you.”

Early in the morning Lux was woken up by her alarm clock and the smell of coffee accompanied with pancakes. As she made her way to the kitchen eyes still sleepy she was met with a sight worthy of a romcom. Quinn was wearing one of Lux’s favorite aprons which had a penguin chasing a fish, her face was covered in flour and Lux couldn’t help but go for a good morning kiss. “Thanks for the coffee… and for keeping me warm last night.”

Quinn didn’t really know what to do once Lux had gone to work. She started her gig as a photographer in a week and with no Lux to keep her inner demons at bay she started to feel out of place.  _ Maybe I could go shopping… could use some new clothes. _ With a clear plan of action Quinn made her way to a local shopping center and began looking for some clothes.  _ Why is everything so… short and revealing?  _ Sighing in disappointment Quinn continued her search for anything that looked remotely comfortable and would allow her to move freely.

“Hey can I help you lady!?” An energetic voice took Quinn by surprise as a neon blue haired girl came to her side. She had a certain look of insanity on her face. “OH I KNOW WHAT WILL LOOK GREAT ON YOU!” she grabbed Quinn by the hand and dragged her to an area of the store which had some hoodies and shirts with funny quotes. “Try these on!” within minutes Quinn had a bunch of clothes dropped on her as she was dragged to the changing rooms.

_ Okay let’s try these. _ She took a hoodie which had  _ Cuddle machine _ written on it. After a couple of hours Quinn left the shopping center with some new clothes and a plushie chicken friend. She decided to name the chicken Kuznam because it sounded funny. Once she was away Quinn decided to surprise Lux at her workplace.  _ Now how do I get to this VU place, I should probably ask for directions… _

Asking for directions proved to be the right call as a very helpful and lovely old lady took Quinn all the way to the Valoran University. Saying their goodbyes Quinn decided to just sit on a bench and people watch for a bit. A sudden wave of nausea washed over Quinn for some reason. She was just sitting when images of her past started flooding her mind.  _ No… not again! Alright just like the doctor said, do what makes you happy...  _ Without thinking Quinn took out her camera and began taking pictures of anything that moved. It felt familiar, just like doing recon before a mission. 

“Excuse me, you can’t take pictures here!” A loud and annoyed voice barked at Quinn. It belonged to a man like creature with greasy black hair and horrible looking clothes. “You are causing emotional damage to people by taking pictures without their consent!” The creature kept yelling at Quinn.

“Uhm what?”  _ Is that… thing for real? _ Quinn was starting to feel odd, she wanted to punch that creature into next week, but that would get her arrested, so she just decided to take another picture of a couple sitting by a fountain. “Ey pal taking pictures hasn’t hurt anyone so do yourself a favor and take a shower.” 

“Help I am being harassed!” He screamed in a girly manner, veins appearing all over his greasy face. “Call security!”

“Listen pal I haven’t been to hell and back to be yelled at by some spoiled brat that gets angry at people for taking pictures! Now back off.” Quinn was starting to lose control over her temper, she wanted to beat that fool into next week, but she kept her cool, until that thing opened its mouth again.

“You are harassing me and calling me names! Stop being so insensitive!” He kept raising his voice to a very high pitched tone which made Quinn laugh. “Stop taking pictures!” He threw a rock at Quinn’s camera, but instead of hitting said camera he managed to hit her.

Something in Quinn snapped the moment that rock hit her. She felt like she was back in the army. Anger flaring up ready to implode and beat anyone who wasn’t on her side. Without a word she put her camera back in her new backpack and made her way to the man that threw the rock. “Do that again and you are eating through a tube.” She said cold anger permeating through her, unfortunately that man didn’t take the hint and tried to punch her. Quinn grabbed his hand and headbutted him in the face. Tears and blood were streaming down his face as Quinn kept punching his stupid face silly. 

“So let me get this straight he threw a rock at you and when you told him to stop he punched you and then you gave him the beating of a lifetime?” The pink haired police officer asked while a paramedic was wrapping Quinn’s knuckles. To Quinn’s surprise the police officer understood her reasoning and agreed that it was an act of self defense.

“Well I took a picture of him throwing the rock at me if that helps.” She said when a certain blond caught her eye.  _ Oh crap she is gonna be pissed. _

“Right well you have nothing to worry about lady, the way I see it that idiot had it coming, but it looks like his girlfriend might have some beef with you.” Vi said while looking at the angry blond who was glaring daggers at Quinn. 

“Nothing to worry about and she is with me so you can let her through.” Quinn mentioned as Vi gestured to one of her colleagues to let Lux through. “Before you say how badly I screwed up let me say that--” Quinn couldn’t finish her sentence as Lux kissed her without a single care in the world.  _ Well if I knew she was going to kiss me I would have trashed that fool earlier.  _

“You are lucky people were around to see what happened, come on you can tell me everything back home.” Lux said while wrapping her hands around Quinn, not caring about the whispers and sullen faces of some of the students and colleagues around her.  _ My Quinn is fine, she just wanted to surprise me. _

“Can I go?” Quinn gave Officer Vi a weird look but received a positive thumbs up. She obediently followed Lux to the subway station and prepared for a mouthful. Instead she felt Lux’s hand wrapping around her and finding its place in the pocket of her new hoodie. 

“Told you that people at the university were weird.” She said while holding Quinn’s hand. “I like the new clothes… say what else do you have in that backpack of yours? Actually never mind that you can show me when we get home!” Lux asked curiously as she felt the warmth from Quinn’s hand.  _ Wait did I just say when WE get home? _

“Well I bought you a chicken plushie which I named Kuznam, I also wait… we? Since when do you want me to live with you Lux?” Quinn was shocked, she had known that girl for less than two days and she was already invited to move in with her and had spent a night with the same girl. “Not that I am complaining or anything, your bed is very comfy.”

“Get used to calling it our bed then, because I want to know you better and just spent time with you in general!” Lux blurted out as the two got on their subway.  _ Why am I alright with this? She makes me feel so comfortable and safe that I am ready to do anything just to keep her close.  _ “I also blame your amazing cooking, cuddles and coffee! What’s next are you gonna tell me that you can give great back rubs or something?” Lux laughed as Quinn kept looking at her longingly. 

“I can certainly try… hey Lux I know this might sound weird, but do you want to meet with my brother?” Quinn asked shakely, she knew that Caleb was gone, but visiting his grave would be a major step in moving forward with her life. 

“Are you sure? What if he deems me unworthy of your affection?” Lux joked as Quinn took her hand and kissed her knuckles before saying. 

“Well he doesn’t have a say in the matter, will tomorrow be alright?” She asked as Lux just stared at her before going for a kiss. “I love you so much right now.”  _ There I said it! Finally not afraid of admitting how I feel! HA I win this round Caleb!  _

“I love you too!” Lux’s brain was short circuiting, her knight had confessed her feelings and she felt the same way. As it turned out the stories about kissing the same person after saying “I love you” were true, it does feel different. “Quinn can I, uhm bring flowers?”

“Marigolds would do, pretty sure he would have loved your personality, and if he didn’t well I could always beat him into loving your company!” Quinn joked before Lux took her hand again and began leading her to their home.  _ I finally have someone that loves me. Guess Caleb was right after all… Live to love another day. _


	2. CH2- Meeting the family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N
> 
> So as it is my birthday I decided to write something for the first time in a long long while. Decide to do a kinda run of the mill idea of Lux introducing Quinn to her family and work from there. Enjoy frens! :D  
ON WITH THE SHOW!

“You sure you want me to come with you?” Quinn asked anxiously. She had never met Lux’s family and was really nervous.  _ As a matter of fact, she never really talks about them.  _

“Former military, adorable photographer and a love for knock knock jokes, they will fall head over heels for you! Same as I did.” Lux joked before placing a kiss on Quinn’s cheek. “Besides you took me to see Caleb so it’s only fair I show you my family.” The smaller blond continued her explanation while packing some clothes for the upcoming road trip.

“Should I avoid any topics?” Quinn asked while checking if everything their home was turned off.

“Don’t tell them about my job. They still think I do figure skating stuff.” Lux stuttered nervously. She never liked when she was forced to do figure skating. All Lux ever wanted was to be a scientist, instead she was forced into a role she hated because of the ambitions of her mother.

“Wait you did figure skating?” Quinn asked curiously. “Like with the music and outfits?”  _ That would explain why she hates getting up early. _

“If you really want to know it wasn’t my choice. My mom made me do it and I really hated it.” Lux pouted while more memories of early mornings and long pointless drives to the ice rink were resurfacing. 

“How did you convince her to let it go?” Quinn noticed a major change in Lux’s body language, she became colder, more rigid when talking about her family. It reminded her of that time Caleb had taken a beating from a bully because he wanted to keep her safe.

“That’s… that’s the thing… Mom never really let go, every damn time I got home she just kept on droning how if I tried a bit harder, trained a bit more I would make it, until one day I just snapped and...” Lux’s entire body was shaking, her eyes were welling up with unshed tears and emotional pain that has been kept for years. “I said some horrible things to her, to dad, pretty much everyone that was nearby, then packed my things and left.” The small blonde barely finished her explanation as the tears from her eyes spewed forward.

Quinn immediately went into damage control mode, she wrapped Lux in a protective hug began whispering sweet nothings into her ear. “Hey, it’s okay, remember what I told you about crying.” She joked while another tremor passed through Lux’s body.

“Lea-- leave that to you...” She choked as the warm embrace of her knight engulfed everything around her. “Just, don’t expect a very warm welcome.”

“Can’t be worse than the welcome I got when wanting to go for the surprise workplace visit.” Quinn laughed as memories of that filthy man like creature’s pathetic screeching came to mind. “We don’t have to go if you don’t want to.” She was giving Lux an out  _ Meeting family that you never had good relations with is hard for a lot of people. _

“If I chicken out of it now, I won’t see them again, and as bad as things were, we are still a family.”

* * *

After an incredibly arduous flight, Lux and Quinn finally arrived at, Lux’s parents house. For a late December evening it was colder than expected. Lux however was not bothered by the cold, she was more bothered by what was waiting for her after a short ten meter walk from their cab. 

Quinn felt the need to say something before knocking on the door, so she went from the hip “No matter what happens I will never leave you, Lux.” without even thinking things through she went for a passionate kiss., ignoring the fact that by doing so they knocked over an empty flower pot. As Quinn’s body was leaning on the door she suddenly lost her balance and found herself on the ground, with Lux on top of her.

“Luxana?!” an elderly looking man said excitedly as the duo untangled itself and got up from the floor. “What in the seven hells are you doing here?” The old man asked while going for a hug. 

“Ouchies, dad you are crushing me!” Lux complained while her dad gave her the biggest of bear hugs ever. To Quinn’s surprise the man was huge, a solid two heads taller than Lux and as broad as the door frame. 

“And who is the lad that you were all over? You two been dating for a while?” He asked while Quinn just stood awkwardly to the side. Lux went tomato red, the first thing he dad saw after years of no contact, was her wrapped around Quinn, literally succking the air out of her lungs.

“Not the best introduction but, dad meet Quinn, we have been living together for the past few months.” Lux said meekly, while a familiar smell of gingerbread cookies invaded the room. 

“Pleasure to meet you sir.” Quinn extended her hand without a care in the world, while in fact she was ready to grab Lux and bolt for the airport at the slightest sign of danger.  _ I meant it when I said leave the crying to me, she won’t cry this Christmas!  _

“That’s a nice firm handshake for a gangly stick Quinn, you working out?” Lux’s dad asked while Quinn already had at least four different escape routes mapped out. 

“She was in the army dad, and don’t call her a gangly stick, her curves are just fine!” Lux pouted as both erupted into a fit of laughter. Quinn felt lost but decided to just enjoy the fact that Lux was actually laughing at something that was not a comedy or a stupid akward situation Quinn has made with her “lack of word filtering”

“Jasper, who is at the door?” A woman’s voice came from the kitchen which immediately sent Lux into a frenzied state, she wanted to bolt, she desperately wanted to spend Christmas at her apartment cuddling with Quinn while watching trashy romance movies.

“You gotta see it to believe it Beth, Lux came for a surprise Christmas visit, and she brought a lady friend of hers.” Jasper said while noticing how nervous Lux became the moment she heard her mother’s voice. “Calm down kiddo, worse comes to worse you can always haul ass and not let us know if you are alive for a few years.”  _ Well that came off a bit harsh… way to ruin the good impression.  _

“Lux? I don’t seem to recall anyone by that name, do you Jasper?”  _ Oh crap, they are gonna go for the guilt trip… _ Quinn immediately placed herself between Lux and her family. 

“Weren’t your exact words something like: I wish I was never your daughter, as you slammed the front door?” Jasper said while going for a sealed letter that was being kept in a cabinet. “Well be careful what you wish for, because it might come true.” He said while giving Lux the envelope and going for his phone. “I will ask both of you… strangers to leave my property before I call the police.”

Lux read through the letter over and over, while crying her eyes out in the motel room she and Quinn had rented for the night. “I knew this would be bad, but disowning their daughter...” Too exhausted to cry Lux just collapsed onto Quinn and began pounding on her chest meekly. “Sorry I dragged you into this… and for ruining Christmas for you.”

“You put up with my messy bits too, remember when I got us kicked out of that… Vegan place for asking if they had actual food or just animal compost?” Lux remembered that entire ordeal like it was yesterday, she had taken Quinn to a Vegan dinner and naturally Quinn being herself decided to make animal jokes. After being kicked out and banned for life due to “insensitive behavior and hate speech” they proceeded to just laugh and cuddle while watching some movies.

“But I dragged you halfway across the country in the cold just to spend Christmas in a cheap motel and me crying my eyes out.” Lux kept on mopping, while Quinn just held her.  _ You leave the crying to me… damn it all! _

* * *

The next morning Lux woke up alone in bed, with a note that said “ _ Read me. _ ” thinking that Quinn had dumped her after the events that occurred yesterday, Lux prepared for the worst. “Meet me at skating rink… I know it’s cheesy but trust me!” 

After taking a shower and putting a fresh set of clothes Lux made the unpleasantly familiar trip to the skating rink. Naturally, the place was packed kids screaming everywhere and crazy moms following them around. “Uhm excuse me miss I was told to give you this.” A young boy handed Lux another envelope  _ “Open the locker.” _ “What is Quinn planning?”

Lux made her way to the locker room and opened the designated locker from the note, only to find a pair of ice skates, nothing special about them, just normal, plain ice skates. Suddenly a familiar pair of hands wrapped itself around her. 

“You said that your mom forced you to do figure skating, but have you ever tried skating just for fun?” Quinn said while her usually steady hands were shaking for some reason.

“Can you skate?” Lux asked while noticing how nervous Quinn actually was.  _ She only shakes this bad when something she has no control over might happen. _

“Never even tried it.” Quinn said while taking the pair of skates from the locker. “But if falling on the ice would make you smile again I would gladly fall over and over again… as long as you are there to pick me up.” 

“Help me put the skates on.” Quinn released a sigh of relief as she prepared her final surprise. 

“This kind of reminds me of Cinderella, and would you look at that the shoe fits.”  _ It’s not perfect but, I want to see her smile again.  _ Quinn took out a tiny box from the inside of one of the skates, and immediately noticed that Lux was focused on it. “I know, it’s not perfect, and it’s not a huge diamond ring but Lux would you do me the honor of marrying me?”

“You Idiot, of course I would!” She tacked Quinn on the ground, refusing to let go. “Did you plan any of this?” 

“Not really, after what happened yesterday I just… didn’t want to see you cry and family is important...” Quinn choked out while Lux held on to her for dear life. “Since we both don’t have one I decided to just go for it and maybe try making one with you… just the two of us, no baggage no horrible past, just us two being happy.”

“And to think that all of this started with a chance meeting in the subway.” Lux cried with happiness as Quinn put the ordinary silver ring on her finger. “Aren’t you going to say to leave the crying to you?”

“You are allowed to happy cry, now let’s go skating, just the two of us.”

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N  
So I wrote this before going to work and felt really soft towards the end. Kinda felt angry/ apathetic after watching blizzcon this year. I mean their writing is mega bad in my opinion so I decided to write this thing. Remember no matter how bad things get as long as you have the willpower to keep on going and getting up in the morning there is always hope for a better time to come.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N  
This felt fun to write!  
I will probably continue this as a slice of life thing. Can’t give you a solid update schedule as RL is about to hit me pretty hard (Doing adult stuff is annoying!) Team I will leave you with this lovely piece, now if you excuse me I need to find a way to put more Memes from the SW prequels into my Fanfics xD Stay safe and stay on the high ground! <3


End file.
